Only Time Will Tell
by jillybean13
Summary: Another new girl shows up and changes the Anubis kids lives forever. She just might make American bad boy, Eddie, changes his way or possibly ruin any chances of Fabina. Is this girl a blessing or curse? Fabina! AU!  no Sibuna after the Cup of Ankh .
1. Chapter 1

Fabian's POV

Everyone else has already arrived, even the new boy Eddie. I'm starting to worry because Nina never responded to my text. She was supposed to be here an hour ago.

Thankfully I then hear the front door open and the familiar footsteps of my Nina fill the house.

Quickly I get up out of my seat and walk into the room. She looks taller this year, but who cares. I run up and hug her. She's a bit jumpy today. Instead of worrying about everyone elses' problems I pull Nina in for a kiss. She doesn't kiss me back though and she trying to pull away. Before I have time to process what Nina is doing I hear someone ask in a shocked and horrified tone, "Fabian, what are you doing?"

That voice, it immediately makes my head turn and I find myself face to face with a very angry looking Nina. Okay, I've officially lost it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2 of my new story Only Time Will Tell! ENJOY!**

**Fabian's POV**

"Nina," I say in surprise. I turn back so I'm facing… Nina. There's two of her, this can't be good. Not that I don't want two of my girlfriend, but then it sounds like I have two girlfriends. Then it seems like I'm cheating on Nina with Nina. I don't know what is happening and now I'm rambling. Oh god help me now.

"Care to explain why you're making out with my sister," she asks.

"Your sister?" I say with a mixture of relief and hurt. She has a sister that she never mentioned. We told each other everything.

"Her identical twin actually," the girl says. "I'm Sophia, but you can call me SJ," Sophia says sticking out her hand for me to shake. I take her hand and shake it.

"SJ?" I ask her.

"Sophia Juliana Martin," she explains as though it should be obvious. "Now I believe you need to give my sister her welcome home kiss," SJ smirks as she exits the room.

"Nina, I'm so sorry. I really thought it was you," I tell her, pleading for forgiveness.

"Fabian, it's fine," she tells me laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask her.

"You look cute when you apologize."

"So you're laughing because I look cute."

"Yes."

"So if I look extremely hot?" I ask her mischievously. Nina looks at me with wide eyes, shocked that I flirted with her, I think.

"How about we cross that bridge when we come to it?" she retorts.

"Well, Amber has already begun organizing a back-to-school dance at the end of the month."

"That's just a week away."

"Amber is eager to have a dance that Rufus doesn't ruin."

"I see, it'll be fun."

"Yeah, Nina I was wondering if-," I start but I'm cut off by Amber's squeals.

"Oh Nina, I love this look so much better. Even though you rocked that cute nerd look last year, I love this sporty chic look. It's so cute," Amber says.

"You must be Amber," SJ says.

"Nina, are you okay?" Amber asks carefully pronunciating every syllable.

Nina, the real one, take my hand and pulls me into the room after her.

"Hey guys, I'm back," she says cheerfully. Amber runs up to Nina and hugs her.

"Oh my god, there are two Nina's. Why didn't anyone tell me?" Amber says.

"Amber they're twins," I say.

"Oh, so you two are Gemini right? Because that's totally the zodiac sign for twins."

"No, our birthday is in July," Nina says.

"Right, July 7th, so that makes you both Cancers. Your horoscope says 'Cancerians understand feeling - love, aspirations, nurturing, and a strong and supportive personal life - and do their best to make these ideas reality'. I like the way that sounds," Amber says still looking at her phone after checking the horoscopes.

"Thank you Amber," Patricia says annoyed.

"Anyway, I'm Sophia but everyone calls me SJ," SJ says.

Everyone goes around the room saying their names, even the new guy Eddie.

"So, who are you rooming with?" Mara asks SJ. Mara and Mick are holding hands and sitting together on the couch.

"Amber and Nina. It was either them or stay with Lewis and Clark. And from what Nina's told me, it would be like committing social suicide," she jokes. We all laugh, even Jerome and Alfie.

Everyone starts asking Sophia questions immediately and I see Nina look a little sad. She really didn't get a proper welcome back. I can tell from the look on Nina's face that this happens often.

**Sophia's POV**

Everyone here is really super awesome. I don't know what Nina was talking about before, they're really welcoming.

"So, why didn't Nina mention you before?" Mick asks my sister.

"I asked her not to," I answer for her.

"Why?" he retorts.

"Z," I say.

"A," Amber says.

"B," says Joy.

"D," shouts Alfie. We all crack up.

"Alfie, you do realize that C comes before D," Patricia says.

"Yeah, totally," he stutters.

"Okay everyone, how about we let Sophia and Nina unpack," says Trudy our house mother.

I smile at her thankfully. Nina and I go grab our bags and are about carry them up the stairs when Fabian comes in.

"Let me take that for you," he says and carries most of Nina's bag up to our room. Soon, its just me and 8 suitcases. I grab two and start my way up the stairs. I follow the sounds of giggling and easily find our room. I drop off my bags and go to get more, but when I get to the top of the staircase they're all their waiting for me.

I grab three and start walking back to my room when I hear someone speak, "I think you're supposed to say thank you after someone does something nice for you." I spin around and see Eddie. He's pretty hot. I smile at him.

"Thank you ever so much," I tell him sarcastically.

"No problemo, Sophia," he says matching my tone.

"It's SJ."

"I know."

"Whatever," I say. I start to walk away but he blocks my path. "Move it, Edward," I tell him.

"It's Eddie," he says mocking my voice from before.

"Move," I tell him. When he doesn't, I push him out of the way. He falls flat on his butt and gives me a glare. "Oops," I tell him innocently. Then walk by into my room.

Great, just three more bags to go. I jog back to the staircase but my bags are gone… Eddie.

"Eddie, where are my bags," I yell.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sophia," he says walking into view. He's wearing one of my bras. That annoying little…

"You ass hole, you went through my stuff," I yell at him. I run down the stairs but Eddie runs away laughing. I chase him and finally he stops. We're separated by a couch, but I could easily strangle him from here.

"What you don't like playing this little game?" he teases. He does a stupid little dance, I guess you could call it, and I use that as my opportunity to get my bra back. I jump the couch and sweep his legs out from under him. I twist his arm so if he tries to fight me I can easily break it and two. And no I'm not merciless, I'm just a black belt in karate.

"Don't play games with a girl who can play better, Edward," I tell him smirking. He rolls his eyes as I take my bra back. "Now you're gonna show me where my suitcases are or I'll snap your arm in two, understand." He just nods his head and stands up. Then he makes the mistake of trying to escape, so I twist him arm a little bit and he falls to his knees.

"Nice try," I tell him. Since he finally understands how stupid it'd be to try and fight me he instead shows me where my bags are. I let him go and the haul the rest of my bags up to my room.

Nina and Fabian have seemed to have disappeared so I quickly unpack. The room is a little cramped because its only meant for two girls but we'll have to make do.

"Sophia, I think this belongs to you," Mick yells. I walk over to the staircase and see him holding another one of my bras. I run and snatch it out of his hand. Where is Eddie, I think I'm gonna murder him.

**Hope you liked it. For all the PJO fans out there reading this check out my other story Finding Myself. Thanks, you guys rock!**

**-Love Always & Forever**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! I'm back with another new chapter! YAY! Enjoy!**

**Sophia's POV**

School started five days ago and unlucky me shares every class with Eddie. He's been harassing me all week. Yeah like on the second day of school another one of my bras found its way into Mrs. Andrews' classroom. It was embarrassing to say the least. I think today is the first day he doesn't have a detention.

I found out his name isn't Edward but Edison. Now he's determined to find out what the J in SJ stands for.

Anyway, today is the first day of soccer or football try outs. I have to try out for the boys team because the school doesn't have a girls team. This won't be the first time I've had to play on the boys team so I'm not super worried. I'd actually like playing with the guys better. Actually I like hanging out with guys better, there's just a lot less drama. When guys get angry they just punch each other in the face, they don't backstab each other or hold grudges.

After classes are finally out and I've got too much homework I head to tryouts. Oh god this should be interesting.

**Eddie's POV**

There's something about this new girl that's been driving me crazy. She's doesn't act like the other girls do when I piss them off. When Sophia is mad she shows me just how easily she could strangle me. I've been counting and so far she's showed me 7 different ways how she could end my life. She doesn't act all girly and stuff. Whenever I talk to her she doesn't treat me like I'm just some bad rich kid, she actually talks to me like I'm worth the time. She only talks to me after I 'apologize' for doing something mean or rude of annoying. So I only do his stuff to her so she'll talk to me. I really like this girl which is weird for me because I'm not really the 'have a girlfriend' type. I guess it's because she really isn't all that girly because girly girls are way too high maintenance.

After school I find myself watching Sophia at soccer tryouts. She really is amazing. She's easily the best one there and playing with guys that probably weigh 100 pounds more then her doesn't seem to terrify her. I find that really impressive.

When they have a water break the guys all huddle up and I'm close enough to hear them.

"Okay, first guy to touch her ass gets to be the first to ask her out to the dance," the biggest guy says. It's clear he's the captain. All the guys nod their heads in agreement and quickly break off. Apparently I'm not the only one who, as the British say it, 'fancies her.'

This should be pretty funny to watch this though.

They start a practice game and Sophia is playing center midfield. So basically she has to cover the most ground and has the most guys surrounding her. When the first guys come within a foot of her they falls to the ground. Guy after guy tries but they all fail. Somehow Sophia knows what they're trying to do. Coach blows his whistle and try outs are over. She's the first off the field and I turn to leave but somehow we run into each other. We topple over and she lands on top of me.

"Just couldn't resist, could you?" I ask her, smirking.

"Get your hand off my ass," she tells me sternly. I didn't notice, oops. She elbows my bicep and my arm goes numb. "Thank you," she adds and stands up.

"What are you doing feeling up my date for the dance?" the captain of the soccer team asks me, coming up behind Sophia.

"Jealous much?" I ask him. I see his fist coming at my eye but I don't really realize what's happening until his fist connects with my eye.

**Sophia's POV**

I watch Nathan's fist connect with Eddie's face and I'm shocked. Eddie's head snaps back, but he doesn't fall over. He stands up straight, wipes the invisible dirt off his jeans, then punches Nathan in the jaw. Nathan falls over and I see Eddie running to punch him again but I step in between them. Nathan jumps to his feet and comes at Eddie. They start throwing punches at each other, none of them really hitting their mark because I'm in the way. One of Nathan's punches hits me square in the shoulder and pushes me backwards. It knocks me backwards into Eddie but I quickly right myself. I jab my finger into Nathan's neck and he drops to the ground, unconscious.

I stalk away and I hear Eddie behind me. I run ahead because he's really starting to piss me off. His stupid bad boy act is really annoying. Apparently I'm the only one who sees right through it. I make it up to my room and I'm about to close the door when Eddie's arm stops me.

"What the hell do you want?" I yell at him. Then I see his eye. It's already swollen shut and I automatically feel bad for screaming at him.

"Just wanted to say thanks," he admits, then turns to walk away.

"Wait, sorry for yelling at you. Let me go get you ice for your eye." I drag him downstairs and tell him to lie on the couch. I grab an ice pack out of the fridge and walk back over to where Eddie is lying.

Gently I place the ice pack on his injured eye. He's giving me this weird stare and his eyes are constantly looking between my eyes and my boobs. This is what pisses me off. Not the whole 'staring at my boobs' thing, well thats degrading a but not what really bugs me. What really annoys me is his stupid bad boy act. It's super obvious it's just an act, plus he's actually pretty sweet.

"I don't get you Eddie," I tell him.

"What's not to get? I'm hot, sexy," he starts but I cut him off.

"See that's what I mean. Why do you act like a bad boy when you're not?"

"Come on babe, you know you want me." I roll my eyes at him.

"I can see right through that stupid act of yours."

"Sure babe." Whatever, I give up. I take the ice pack and throw it at the other couch.

"You wanna know what Eddie? When you're not being an arrogant jack ass, I actually don't mind being around you. But if you're gonna act like this all the time I'm gonna stop hoping that you'll drop the stupid act and be the real Eddie." I start walking out of the room but I turn around when I hear him start yelling.

"This is the real Eddie. Why do keep wanting me to be something I'm not?"

"Because you're better than this. Getting detentions every day? Thats just stupid. But for some reason you need all the attention."

"You'll never get me, so just go away." Eddie snatches the ice pack and walks out of the room.

I stalk up to my room and plop down on my bed. I hear a door slam and it's clear Eddie has left. I close my eyes and somehow drift off to sleep.

I wake to someone yelling, "Hello, is anyone home?" The voice is British and not anyone I recognize so I walk over to the railing. I see a boy with short black hair, that almost covers his forehead, standing in the foyer surrounded by bags.

"Hi," I say walking down the stairs. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I got my acceptance letter late and I just arrived. I'm supposed to find this guy named Victor."

"Well, I'll show you the way," I saw leading him the way up to Victor's office.

"Victor, we have this new student," I start.

"Right, Sophia show him too his room. He'll be staying with Jerome and Alfie," Victor says shooing us out the door.

"Okay, to your new room," I say leading him to his room.

I quickly show him his room and as I turn to leave I hear him say, "I don't think I caught your name." I spin around a my blue eyes connect with his chocolate brown ones.

"Sophia Martin, but everyone calls me SJ. And you are?"

"Xavier Pearson."

**REVIEW!**

**-Love Always and Forever ;)**


End file.
